


Derek Hale is Suffering Because of Stiles Stilinski's Oral Fixation

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Fluff and Smut, He's working on it though, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Oral Sex, Slight Fang Kink, Slightly Possessive Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: "Stiles. You can't keep chewing on that.""Watch me."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 393





	Derek Hale is Suffering Because of Stiles Stilinski's Oral Fixation

"Stiles. You can't keep chewing on that." Derek finally says, barely keeping himself from gasping the words out. They're alone, even though Derek realized a long time ago that him being alone with Stiles isn't a good idea. He realized that about the same time he realized Stiles has a habit of sticking anything and everything into his mouth.

Stiles' head snaps up, his book momentarily forgotten, and he looks at Derek with questioning eyes.

And then, because he's Stiles, he takes in Derek's appearance (he must be a wreck by now) and smirks, and Derek fears he's misread arousal for annoyance.

"Watch me." 

He chews and sucks on the pen even more obscenely than before, and Derek didn't think that was even possible. (He should know, he's been watching Stiles' mouth for months.)

Derek wants to whimper. He figures he should stop looking now, but he can't seem to rip his eyes away. These past few months have been hell. 

Stiles has always been attractive, and it only took a year or two for him to worm his way into Derek's heart with his obnoxiously intoxicating personality. But he was always just a kid. Derek never would have even dreamed of doing anything with him, not after everything he went through with Kate. He knows that he has to be the responsible one here, especially because the interest seemed to be mutual. He'd never take advantage of Stiles like that. 

But now Stiles is 20 and all grown up (frequent near-death experiences will do that to a person) and spending most of his free time at Derek's loft. The rest of his time goes to his dad and whatever pack member happens to be visiting. Derek's not sure why Stiles enjoys being here so much. When Stiles was younger, Derek could smell the arousal and the yearning coming off of him, but it's been gone for a while now. He knows Stiles doesn't like him that way anymore.

But the company's nice. It's almost as nice as the idea that even though he's been nothing but cold and distant all these years, someone stuck with him anyway. Stiles likes being friends with Derek, and that's more than Derek could have ever hoped for.

But friends don't spend all of their time thinking about the things their other friend's lips could do.

"Stiles." He growls the word out, but it only makes Stiles look him in the eyes while he swirls his tongue around the pen in a motion that is too perfect to be learned on his own. 

The thought makes Derek growl again. He hasn't been an alpha in years, but sometimes he gets these feelings that he never used to have before. Feelings of protectiveness and jealousy. He's never been able to figure out if it's because of his time spent as an alpha or if it's just Stiles. The latter wouldn't surprise him.

"What's the matter Sourwolf? Am I bothering you?" He takes the pen away from his mouth just long enough to speak, and then it's right back in.

"More than you know," Derek says as normally as he can, but his teeth are clenched and his voice is too deep. Fighting the urge to readjust himself in his pants has his claws dangerously close to popping out. He decides to focus on that as much as he can because he really doesn't want to rip up his couch cushions.

Stiles stops and looks Derek up and down. He seems to come to a realization, which makes Derek more scared than it should, and then apparently comes to a decision as he stands up from the desk Derek definitely did not buy for Stiles to work at. He makes his way over to Derek, and Derek can't really process anything as he catches Stiles' scent. It's filled with arousal, and it's such a bittersweet scent on Stiles. Derek didn't realize he'd missed it so much.

Stiles only hesitates for a second, looking down at the obvious tent in Derek's pants, and then he slowly gets on his knees, gently pushing Derek's legs apart. 

Derek lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as his brain works overtime trying to figure out how they got here.

"This okay with you?" Stiles asks, but he sounds like he knows that it is and he's only asking to be polite. 

Derek can only nod. 

"I've caught you staring at me a lot lately. I figured you were just annoyed, but you weren't were you?" Stiles trails light fingers over the zipper of Derek's jeans, teasing him. Or maybe he's just testing the waters, Derek can never be sure when it comes to Stiles.

"No," Derek gasps. "Not annoyed. Very turned on." 

Stiles laughs, and then he's unzipping Derek's jeans. 

"I don't understand. You aren't, you haven't been, I just—" 

"Spit it out Der." Stiles' breath is hot against Derek's cock, and it makes him want to buck his hips up.

"I didn't think you liked me anymore." 

Stiles moves his head back and looks Derek in the eyes.

"You knew I liked you?" 

"I suspected. Werewolf senses, remember?" 

"Oh my god, did everyone know? That's so embarrassing!" 

"If they did they didn't mention it to me. I'm sure they knew I liked you too." 

"Liked?"

"Like. I think it's obvious I still like you." Derek gestures to his lap to make his point. "You don't smell like arousal around me anymore, I figured you moved on." 

"Never," It sounds like a declaration. "I guess I just learned how to hide it. Or to ignore it, it doesn't matter. Can I suck you off?" Stiles is looking at him, and the eye contact is too much and not enough, so Derek just nods again.

 _"Yes."_ He finally says, and Stiles grins at him before freeing Derek's cock from his boxers. He doesn’t waste any time, he just takes all of Derek into his mouth like a pro, sucking and licking and gently grazing his teeth in all the right places.

It makes Derek shout, and his fingers go into Stiles' hair out of instinct, even though it's been years since anyone’s done this to him. He makes sure not to pull any hair, he just lets his hands rest there. 

Stiles has definitely done this before, which makes a growl rise in his throat that he pushes down. He doesn't want to be a possessive asshole, but the thought of Stiles with someone else rubs him the wrong way. 

Stiles sucks particularly hard, and Derek lets out a hiss.

"Stiles _fuck_ you're too good at this."

Stiles hums around him, and Derek bucks his hips up. Stiles lets out a muffled moan. It's all so much, he's spent so much time not letting himself want Stiles, and then when he finally did it was like a dam breaking, years of repressed feelings flooding his senses. And now Stiles is here and his mouth is sinful and it's all _too much._

"I can't, Stiles I'm—"

Stiles just nods and continues sucking, and Derek is done for. His grip on Stiles' hair is probably too tight, but Stiles isn't trying to move away. He just takes everything Derek has to give him. 

He pulls away from Derek's dick and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before grinning up at Derek. 

"Come here," Derek lazily motions for Stiles to join him on the couch. Derek kisses him when he's close enough, slow and deep just like he’s dreamed of doing for so long now. He moves them around so Stiles is laying on the couch below him and gets to work. 

“Can I?” He asks, his hand hovering above Stiles’ zipper. 

“Yes, 1000 times yes.” Stiles nods enthusiastically. 

It’s been a while since Derek’s done this, longer than a while if he’s being honest, but his nerves aren’t going to get the best of him. Not when Stiles is laid out in front of him with his arousal rolling off of him in waves. He unzips Stiles’ pants and pulls down his boxers, and before he even has time to do anything his fangs pop out, which is _embarrassing_ and quite frankly terrifying. 

He’s about to apologize and focus on retracting them when Stiles throws his head back in a moan.

“I’m going to cum before you even get your mouth on me if we don’t make this quick,” Stiles says, and Derek avoids staring at him and instead carefully puts his mouth on him. He doesn’t know why Stiles finds his fangs hot, but he certainly isn’t complaining. 

He can’t go very fast with his fangs out or he’ll hurt Stiles, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He grazes his fangs lightly against Stiles’ cock and the moan Stiles lets out make’s Derek go crazy. He figured Stiles would be loud in bed considering he’s loud everywhere else, but hearing it for himself is something completely different. 

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna cum, fuck shit, _Derek_. " Stiles threads his fingers through Derek's hair as he cums, and almost immediately after he's finished he's pulling Derek up to kiss him. 

Derek retracts his fangs mid-kiss and Stiles lets out a little whine like he's disappointed. When they finally pull away from each other Stiles smiles at him. 

"I might have had several fantasies over the years of you blowing me with your fangs out," Stiles says sheepishly. 

"I hope I didn't disappoint," Derek says. He feels calmer than he has in a while, but he doesn't know what happens next. The thought of screwing this up with Stiles after so many years of waiting is terrifying, and probably exactly what Derek is going to end up doing.

"That was way better than any of my fantasies have ever been." Stiles grins, and when Derek doesn't respond he asks him if something's wrong. He can hear Stiles' heartbeat picking up in a nervous rhythm, so he kisses him to soothe his nerves. 

Derek's been in therapy for a while now, and one thing he's learned over and over again is that sometimes he has to be vulnerable with the people he cares about, as hard as it may be. He takes a breath and gently grabs Stiles' hand, threading their fingers together. 

"I like you. A lot. And everyone I've ever liked this much has gotten killed or tried to kill me. I think things could be better with you because you know about a lot of my...issues. But I'm always going to be scared that something bad's going to happen and ruin anything we try to start." 

Stiles squeezes his hand and it's something so small but so reassuring that Derek never wants to let him go. 

"We live in Beacon Hills, there's always going to be bad things happening, and we're always going to figure out a way to deal with them. It might be hard sometimes, but we both like each other so we'll work through it." 

Stiles makes it sound so easy, and they both deserve a little more happiness in their lives wherever they can get it. 

"What do we do now?" Derek asks, and Stiles sighs contently. 

"We lay here for a while, and then we go out to eat. If you're okay with that." 

Going out to eat, that's a date right? Stiles is asking him out on a date. Derek hasn't been asked out on a date in… god, he doesn't even know how many years. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay with that." He smiles, and Stiles squeezes his hand again. 

He doesn't know how things are going to turn out between them, but right now he doesn't have to. All he has to do is listen to Stiles' heartbeat, hold his hand, and breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy late new years guys! this one's been sitting in my drafts for a while and I finally got around to finishing and editing it, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
